Snipetron
El Snipetron es un rifle de francotirador de gran calidad con un inmenso zoom. Es extremadamente útil para el soporte de juego. Was retired from the game due to lore issues where Corpus do not use weapons that fire bullets, and instead rely on energy weapons o tecnología cañón eléctrico. It was reintroduced during the Informante Grineer, and then later offered as a reward from the Project Undermine Alerta táctica. Este arma puede ser vendida por 7.500 . Características This weapon deals primarily damage. Ventajas: * Buén daño de , better against Grineer. * Alta precisión. * Buena probabilidad crítica. * Has innate Atravesar depth of 2.5 * Zoom levels increase damage. ** 2.5x Zoom increases damage by 5%. ** 6x Zoom gives a 15% damage multiplier. Desventajas: * Deals little or damage, ineffective against escudos y Carne. * Pequeña Capacidad de cargador. * Long Velocidad de recarga time. * Draws from the sniper ammo pool, which is among the rarest of all ammo drops. Comparisons: Notas * Using Fuego salvaje and Cargador deformado on their own will give you one bullet each, while using both at the same time will give you two extra bullets. Consejos * Always ensure that Snipetron is fully loaded before heading on to further combat. * Use your melee or your sidearm for close-quarters combat. ** The Bronco (Prime), Akbronco (Prime), Brakk, Euphona Prime, Rogga gemelas and Detron (Mara) all make for an excellent complement to the Snipetron, covering close range battles where the Snipetron suffers. * As a general note, ammo consumption should not be too big of an issue as long as players make full use of their abilities and melee weapons in conjunction with Snipetron. * Use the Mutación de munición de francotirador mod to greatly relieve the low total ammo and ammo drop chance for sniper rifles. ** Alternatively, you can bring a Restaurador de munición de escuadrón or several when needed. * Like all sniper rifles the Snipetron works well with Warframes with mobility-boosting abilities such as Zephyr or Nova. Curiosidades *The Snipetron was suddenly removed from the game's Market in Actualización 8 and can no longer be obtained. According to the developers, the Snipetron's use of standard bullets instead of energy projectiles did not fit the lore of the Corpus, and it was removed as a result. **Players were able to obtain a Snipetron Vándalo and a plano for the normal Snipetron through the Informante Grineer after killing 20 Informers. The developers admitted that this was an apology for the Snipetron's sudden removal. Following the event, any piece of content to be removed from the market is now given a week's advance notice. **The Snipetron blueprint was added as a reward for the Project Undermine Alerta táctica from the 2nd of October 2015 to the 5th of October 2015. *As this was the first true sniper rifle in the game, Grineer Balista were equipped with this weapon before the Vulkar was introduced. *The Snipetron shares an identical appearance with the Lanka, which effectively replaced it as the Corpus sniper rifle. Historial de actualizaciones *Daño aumentado de 175 a 180 *La posibilidad de estado aumentó del 10% al 12% *'Cónclave': Reduced the headshot damage of the Vulkar series, Snipetron series and Vectis series in Conclave. *Fire rate increased from 1.5 to 2 *First level zoom +10% Damage replaced with +30% Head Shot Damage *Second level zoom 15% Damage replaced with +50% Head Shot Damage *'Cónclave:' Reduced the damage of the Snipetron series in PvP. *'Cóonclave:' The Snipetron weapon series is now available in PvP. *'Buff:' **Added 2.5 puncture depth. **Increased damage from 100 to 125. **Reduced reload time from 4 s to 3.5 s. *Updated reload sound effects for Snipetron. *Updated Snipetron sound FX. *Sound changes. *Changed price from 50,000 (plano) to 225 *Snipetron now has Armor Piercing damage by default, but with a slight increase to recoil. *'Buffed:' **Damage increased from 100 to 115 **Reload time decreased from 5 to 3.8. *Tweaks to Recoil feel, added Rotation and Translation Spring values. Tweaks to aim while scoped and from hip. Added force feedback to its firing sound. *Nerfed Snipetron, added scope effects *Item introduced with game release. }} Véase también * Snipetron Vándalo, the Vandalized counterpart of this sniper. * Lanka, an unknown counterpart of the Snipetron, which is available in the Energy lab. en:Snipetron